The present invention provides a simple, inexpensive, adjustable stand for rural type mailboxes. In rural areas, mailboxes must be of a certain standard size and are positioned along side the road mounted at a height dictated by the postal authorities. Typically, such mailboxes are mounted on wooden posts and it is difficult to properly position the mailbox sufficient near the road and at the correct height.
Adjustable mailboxes are known in the prior art, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,213,560; 4,172,579; 4,113,213; 3,999,702; 3,833,168 and 3,465,994. However, these known devices are generally expensive to manufacture and typically rely on frictional clamp devices or mechanisms to provide adjustability. Such adjustment mechanisms are particularly subject to slippage during use which may be caused by road vibrations, vibrations and irregular movement due to wind, rain and weather, or the repetitive rocking action imparted on the mailbox by repetitively opening and closing the mailbox door. Also, slippage in such known devices may result from improper installation of the mailbox initially. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,560, the mailbox is secured to a mailbox post 12 by a single set screw 32. If this set screw is improperly tightened initially, the mailbox is likely to slip down the post.
Thus, a need exists for a simple inexpensive mailbox stand that provides a locking type adjustment mechanism to avoid slippage problems and to facilitate proper installation of the mailbox.